


We're comforting you

by suchalongaway76



Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cat Disease, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: Delilah it's sick and Freddie's worrying about this. His couple (and their cats) tries to comfort him.Rocktober Day 2, prompt: Comfort
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	We're comforting you

**Author's Note:**

> Delilah's disease it's based in my latest cat disease. Some weeks ago he was really bad and my mom brought him to the vet. Now he's better, with the needy cares.

For a couple of days, Freddie noticed that his dearest Delilah was different.

He was quite worried, petting her in his lap. Brian was next to him in the couch, hugging him with one arm.

-I don’t know what’s going on with her, and I hope that isn’t too serious- Freddie said, watching at Delilah.

-You will see that will be nothing- replied his boyfriend, caressing Delilah with his left hand.

-Seriously?- asked Freddie, raising his head to watch Brian to his eyes.

-I don’t know certainly, but it doesn't seem like something very serious. 

-She’s like my daughter -said, watching again to his cat-. I’d suffer if she now has a chronic disease.

Brian hugged with his both arms and kissed Freddie's cheek.

-Gosh Fred, relax seriously. We will take her to the vet asap and we will see what’s going on with her.

-Just you told me about not being dramatic, hahaha.-Freddie replied watching at Brian's eyes.

-Hahaha, at least you’re smiling.

-I love you too, darling.

Later, they were to the vet with the cat. Brian was driving meanwhile Freddie had his cat in his lap.

-Everything will be okay, baby -repeatedly said Freddie to Delilah.

When they were in the clinic, Freddie shouted that he didn't want to wait his turn, Delilah was really bad and she needed urgent care. Brian was kinda embarassed, but Freddie's reaction wasn't too rare to him. He don't accept a no or wait for his needs too much.

Thanks to that scandal, one of the veterinarians came to Freddie's rescue.

-Mr. Mercury, come to my office with your cat. Mr. May also can come with us.

After an examination, the veterinarian said that the cat needed to stay in the clinic for that night. That just worried Freddie even more.

-Relax Mr. Mercury, Delilah will be in the best hands. Tomorrow since 10 pm you should come here so we can tell to you the news about Delilah. Right?

Both men nodded. 

Since that moment, a long night started. A night where he couldn’t sleep. 

Some hours later, he was in his bed, with his boyfriend and surrounded with some of their cats. The cats felt that their owner needed comfort and they were with Freddie.

-Agh, I hope that she can be alright tomorrow -Freddie said in loud voice, almost crying.

His boyfriend hugged him.

-She will be fine -replied, kissing in his forehead and caressing to his head.

Meanwhile Brian was saying that, Goliath and Tiffany came to comfort their owners. Romeo and the another cats were already in the bed.

-See Freddie? Everyone here wants to see you better. Try to sleep. Do it for them, for Delilah, for me.

-Okay love, I’ll try.

Resting his head in his boyfriend's chest, surrounded of his cats, his kids, and the loving arms of his couple, he could sleep.

The following morning Freddie and Brian were to the clinic.

Delilah was in a cage with something similar to a shade's lamp in her neck and with a tube near to her uretra. She was sleepy, still with anesthesia in her veins.

-Well Misters, Delilah it's fine. She haves cystitis. She needs to be with this tube for a couple of days. Disinfect the scar everyday. Try to feed her slowly with special food, food that she will need to eat for some months. Come with her tomorrow to check how she's doing.

-Thank you Doctor for this... and again, sorry for the scandal of yesterday -said Brian.

-No worries Mr., Mr. Mercury loves inmensely to his cats so... -replied the veterinarian, smiling and raising his eyebrows.

Freddie carried to Delilah over her special pillow and watching at her non-stop.

Some days later, Delilah hadn't the tube and the shade anymore, just taking medicines for a couple more of days and eating special food for few months.

-See Freddie? She haven't a chronic disease, just had a common infection -said Brian, watching to Delilah playing with Romeo and Oscar.

-Yeah. I'm so happy to see her better. Thank you for comforting me- Freddie said, hugging tightly to his boyfriend.

Brian blushed a bit.

-You're welcome, but you also should to say it to your kids too. Everybody here comforted you, love.

Freddie smiled and hugged more tight to his boyfriend, meanwhile some of their cats came closer to them. His family was fine, once again.


End file.
